He's My Soul
by Queenzy Cherry
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis ceroboh, manja, cengeng dan sama sekali belum dewasa. Tapi, Sakura bisa membuat Sasuke menjilat ludahnya sendiri yang pernah bilang tidak menyukai manusia. Bagaimana jalan cerita cinta mereka berdua? Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **He's My Soul**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Sakura Haruno salah satu mahasiswi terkenal di Tokyo University, bagaimana tidak terkenal? Dia adalah keturunan seorang pengusaha kaya raya dari Haruno Kizashi pendiri perusahaan Haruno Corp yang lumayan terkenal di Jepang.

Sakura termasuk gadis polos yang bodoh dan polos mengenai tentang ' _cinta'_ , saking polosnya dia sering di selingkuhi oleh kekasih hatinya.

Sasuke Uchiha, Dia bukan Manusia. Tidak bernafas, Tidak mempunyai detak jantung Manusia normal. Tapi, Sasuke mempunyai tampang yang sangat rupawan, badan atletis, dan tinggi semampai yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan laki-laki Manusia pada umumnya, Dia seperti malaikat, namun Dia bukan malaikat. Dibilang mirip vampire _twilight_ juga bukan-_-. Lalu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke itu?

Setelah kejadian malam itu, malam yang mempertemukan Sakura dengan Sasuke dalam mimpi itu, Sakura menjadi sering memimpikan Sasuke, memimpikan bahwa Dia selalu ada untuknya, memimpikan bahwa Dia sedang berada di sekitar Sakura saat dimanapun. Sasuke memperhatikan dan mengawasinya seakan akan ingin menyerang Sakura saat Dia sedang sendirian.

Sasuke pribadi juga tidak tau dengan perasaan yang tengah dia rasakan sekarang. Sasuke pernah cerita ke Ayahnya kalau Dia tidak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Tapi, sekarang Sasuke menjilat ludahnya sendiri saat setelah bertemu Sakura malam itu.

Sasuke adalah makhluk yang mempunyai sisi baik dan sisi buruk, terkadang Dia juga bisa sangat baik, dan terkadang Dia juga bisa sangat kasar.

Dan nanti, Sakura dan Sasuke akan menjalin sebuah hubungan hingga pada akhirnya, mereka berdua harus memilih…...

 _Mati untuk bersama atau Hidup untuk berpisah?_

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hai Reader-san;p ini fanfic pertama Jey looh….

Jey juga Author baru, sebagai pemula, Jey butuh saran dan kritik kalian

Maaf ya ini baru Prolog, mau liat dulu responnya gimana.

Semoga responnya baik yaaah…

Maaf kalau typo bertebaran teman:p

RnR….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **He's My Soul**

.

.

.

 **One**

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Kau, Kau itu..."

 _ **PLAKKK!**_

Belum selesai sang Gadis bicara, tamparan kasar telah mendarat di pipi Sakura yang mulus, sehingga menimbulkan ruam merah ber cap tangan lima jari itu. Perih sekali yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, Dia menahan air matanya agar tak keluar di hadapan sang Lelaki. Yaah, mencoba kuat di depan Laki-laki brengsek.

"Ikut aku, SAKURA!" Teriak Laki-laki itu dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura sembari menariknya kasar.

"TIDAK! " Sakura beteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat itu.

"Oooh... Sudah mulai berani Kau rupanya hemm?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau cuma jadikan Aku pelampiasan cintamu kan? Kau tak pernah cinta ataupun sayang sama Aku, iyakan SASORI? IYAKAN? JAWAB AKU!" Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura akhirnya tumpah juga. Pertahanan Sakura runtuh sudah dihadapan Sasori.

Sakura sebenarnya tadi sedang memergoki Sasori-pacar Sakura- sedang asik berciuman dengan gadis berambut ungu dan ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Sakura memergoki Sasori dan selalu diberi kesempatan. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura sudah jengah dengan semua kelakuan Sasori hingga Dia tidak akan lagi memberinya kesempatan yang ke empat.

"Aku…. Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi, Aku lelah Sasori.." Ucap Sakura yakin dengan keputusannya, Sakura menghentak tangannya hingga cengkraman Sasori lepas. Baru Sakura akan membalikkan badan tapi dengan cepat Sasori memegang lengannya dengan kuat.

"Sasori, lepas! Aku sudah capek sama Kau. Pergilah, Cari wanita yang bisa Kau permainkan lagi." Sakura menepis tangan Sasori di lengannya tapi percuma saja, tenaga Sasori lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Sasori dengan kasar membalikkan badan Sakura, dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura.

"Berani kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" Tanya Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya , suaranya lirih namun mengerikan. Sakura membuang muka namun Sasori sudah lebih dulu memegang dagu sakura lalu menghadapkannya lagi ke wajahnya.

"Jawab Sakura! " Sakura hanya diam dan memandang Sasori dengan lirih.

Sasori lalu menarik Sakura kasar dan menyeretnya masuk ke mobil. Sakura memberontak ketika Sasori mendorong Sakura agar mau masuk. Saat hampir mau masuk, Sakura menginjakkan kakinya ke kaki Sasori dengan keras dan kuat hingga terlepas dari Sasori. Sakura berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Sasori. Tapi, saat ditengah jalan bunyi klakson mengagetkan Sakura

 _ **TIIIIN..TIIIN…**_

Sakura melihat kearah asal bunyi klakson itu dan teriakkan Sakura mulai menggema….

.

.

.

"Engggh.." Sakura mulai sadar dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk, cahaya kuning mulai terlihat tapi terhalang oleh sesuatu dihadapannya. Sakura mengerjepkan matanya lagi dan membuka matanya lebar saat mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sangat rupawan. Laki-laki terindah yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelum ini, Laki laki itu sedang menatap intens Sakura, tangannya bertumpu diatas kepala Sakura dan tangan yang satu lagi mengusap rambut Sakura dengan mesra. Sakura segera tersadar dengan posisi berbahaya dan mulai mendorong tubuh Lelaki itu.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan berani sakura bertanya walaupun suaranya bergetar takut, Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menjauh dan membelakangi Sakura, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan tadi.

"Apa kau malaikat?" Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya lagi, Lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, Dia lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" Lelaki itu bukannya menjawab tapi bertanya balik ke Sakura dengan seringai yang misterius.

"Entahlah, jangan-jangan Aku sudah mati!" Sakura memekik histeris. Pria itu hanya diam melihat Sakura yang mulai histeris. Sakura mendekat lalu menyentuh tubuh Pria itu. Tubuh Pria itu ternyata sangat dingin.

"Benarkan, Aku sudah mati.. huweeeeeee…" Teriak Sakura histeris sambil menggoncang goncangkan tubuhnya, lalu Pria itu memegang pipi Sakura membuatnya melihat sesuatu bahwa ada simbol kipas di kulit nadinya berwarna merah dan hitam..

"Kau belum mati, bodoh." Katanya lalu dia maju selangkah, merendahkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Pejamkan matamu sekarang." Perintah Lelaki itu mutlak, seakan terhipnotis dengan suaranya Sakura hanya mengikutinya, Sakura merasa didorong mundur olehnya, semakin mundur, mundur dan…

.

.

.

"Sayang, Kau sudah sadar?" Suara yang sudah familiar itu mulai memasuki gendang telinga Sakura itu memecahkan semua yang di rasakannya tadi, Sakura membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya sehingga mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk dan sekarang Sakura melihat sosok wanita paruh baya di depan.

"Kaa-san?" Panggilnya kikuk, wanita itu mendekat lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Aku dimana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit sayang, tadi Kaa-san mendapat telfon dari suaranya sih seperti lelaki. Dia bilang, kau hampir tertabrak truk"

Sakura memegang jidatnya yang lebar, lalu mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang sedang terjadi tadi. Tapi, Sakura tak teringat apapun malah kepalanya pusing jika berusaha mengingatnya.

"Aaakkkh.." Rintih Sakura

"Jangan dipaksain untuk mengingatnya, yang penting Kau selamat karena Lelaki yang menelepon Kaa-san tadi" Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata, bayangan laki-laki rupawan tadi...

.

.

.

"Habis dari mana Sasuke?" Tanya Pria tua itu.

"Jalan-jalan ke dunia Manusia" Jawab Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke itu sambil membanting tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Dunia manusia?" Pria setengah tua itu terkejut, Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Pria itu.

"Sasuke! Tou-san sudah peringatkan sama kau, jangan coba coba bermain dengan dunia manusia, apa Kau mau seperti kakakmu yang dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta sama manusia? Hingga dia mati karena manusia itu haa?" Amarah Fugaku memuncak melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya.

"Tou-san! Tenanglah, Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta sama manusia, Aku terlalu sempuran untuk manusia." Sasuke mulai beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri.

"Tidak ada kaum wanita yang bisa membuat hatiku terlena."

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Jangan main main Sasuke, Tou-san memperingatkanmu."

Sasuke tak merespon apapun. Dia lalu berjalan, dan duduk di sebuah tempat dekat kamarnya, dia memejamkan matanya, lalu terlintas wajah seorang wanita yang dia tolong tadi, senyum tipis terbit di bibir indahnya..

"Cantik.." Lirih Sasuke.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Yo! Jey update cerita nih, mohon responnya ya…

Sangat dibutuhkan loh Kritik dan Saran, karena aku pemula.

Maaf ya belum bisa balas Review dan banyak Typo sana sini wkwkwk…

See you teman..

RnR….


End file.
